Empty Pages
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: xionroxas — they've said their goodbyes. he wouldn't remember her, she was sure. but she left something for him to find and keep, if only for the rest of his dwindling days.


BRM: Yes, this is, as the summary suggests, totally narcissistic. I blame you, Sora.

Sora: Wha—why me?!

BRM: Both Roxas and Xion are YOUR Nobodies!

Sora: … Seriously? 0.0

BRM: … -face-palm- You are an IDIOT.

Roxas/Xion: Glad you finally agree.

…

…

**Empty Pages** : xionroxas — they've said their goodbyes. he wouldn't remember her, she was sure. but she left something for him to find and keep, if only for the rest of his dwindling days.

…

…

When she closed her eyes, she could see his beautiful, angular face. She tried not to sleep, because she dreamed of the better days, and it made her miss him even more. _Oh, god, Roxas… I'm sorry. I'm so sorry._

Her thoughts and dreams began to reach her captor. He began seeing a boy that looked exactly like him, except with a more triangular face, blond hair in a different casual disarray of spikes, and a paler complexion. He never talked about them.

Xion remembered the day she left: she had stared into Roxas' cold blue eyes that pleaded her to stay, and she said, "I'm sorry." She apologized often, though she didn't always know what she was apologizing for. "We'll meet again, I promise," she had added earnestly, catching hold of his slim hands. She'd kissed him on the cheek, and released his hands, backing off with a sad smile. "Farewell, Roxas…" she'd murmured, almost too low for him to hear.

She was alone now, in this dark abyss. Roxas wasn't there. He was still out there, still unknowing of his fate, and that hurt her nonexistent heart. She placed a hand on her chest, and could not feel anything other than the smooth fabric of her cloak; when Sora was complete—when Roxas joined with him, and her—would they mold into him? Would they become him? Or would they be trapped here, in this terrifying void?

She was scared. She could say that, and still insist she didn't have a heart.

She was scared for herself—what would happen?—and she was scared for him—what if he died? What if they really did die in this place—die in Sora, the Keyblade Master who was giving more hearts to Kingdom Hearts so they could possibly regain their heart? She had to snort at the sheer irony of their situation. _Oh, yes, we'll probably die inside the one who was supposed to save us, to help us become Somebodies again…_

She was in the pitch-black chasm—apparently Sora's heart—or brain, for that matter, since he seemed so brainless all the time—and nothing could save her now. She could be remembered, though, couldn't she? However, no one seemed to remember her. No one recognized her. No one had memories of her. If she had a heart, it would have been broken so many times and smashed, it would be only dust, and maybe some little pebbles that had yet to become powder.

She remembered the shuriken she had given Roxas; it was like a zipper, almost, but cooler, and looked better (though, it _could_ become a zipper, but Xion kind of wished he didn't make the shuriken a zipper. It would make her feel rather embarrassed.). Her friend—her best friend, so close she could almost call him her adopted brother—had looked at her with his wide, emotionless blue eyes, and cracked a small smile. He had murmured his thanks, and she had smiled, because his smiles were rare and were to be cherished.

Roxas…

Would he remember her? She hoped he would. They had gone through many things together, not all good, and she was sure that, had she been a Somebody, she would have gone to hell, but she wanted to see him again. She wanted him to recall her, to recognize her, to say her name. She was going crazy in this bottomless pit. She wanted to have someone familiar with her, so she wouldn't dive into insanity.

She would stay strong as long as it took to have Roxas back. She didn't care what happened to her—she didn't care if she died—she just wanted to see him again, one last time, before her final death.

…

…

Somewhere, on another world, a blond-haired Nobody fingered the silver shuriken someone had given him. His sea-blue eyes were distant, but his brows were furrowed in mild frustration, as though he was trying to remember something.

He could only summon the shadowy outline of someone boyish-looking, slightly shorter than him. It was a girl, his instincts told him.

But all he could remember was her small smile that somehow reached her eyes though she obviously didn't mean it, and her expressive blue eyes that glinted in happiness every time she saw him, no matter the circumstances.

…

…

BRM: I can't believe I wrote this. Since it's so short, however, I'll give you a little preview of the Remember Who We Are sequel.

_Naminé's eyes widened as she stared at her boyfriend, Roxas, and her cousin, Kairi, making-out in the redhead's room; how could he do this to her? She could almost feel her heart break; in her horror, she didn't realize that Roxas was pushed against the wall, and shuddered as Kairi began unbuttoning his shirt. Naminé felt tears come to her eyes, and ran._

_She didn't know why, but she stopped in front of Riku's home, a few blocks away from her own. He always offered good advice, didn't he? She slowly walked to the door, and knocked._

Riku better be here, or all hell will break loose_, she thought grimly._

I know! I am so mean to that poor boy. I mean Roxas, not Riku.

I torture him so much, don't I?

Don't worry, though! He's not deliberately cheating on Naminé; actually, Kairi came onto HIM. Yes, I love making Kairi the whore. I'm so mean, aren't I? Well, too bad. Deal, bitch.


End file.
